dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elisa
'Elisa '''is a minor character who appeared briefly in Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. She was held captive by Count Blaise Morellus, the Crooked Man, and turned into a puppet when it was revealed she wasn't Cheryl's reincarnation. Elisa is not based on a particular nursery rhyme character. Appearance and Personality Elisa was a pretty woman with short brown hair, pale eyes and pale skin. When the Unnamed Protagonist first found her in the dressing room, she wore a sleeveless white dress. Later, she was forced into a white wedding gown with puffy sleeves and a ruffled collar. Her outfit was accessorised with a white choker, white lace bracelets on each wrist and a white tiara on her head. Not much is known about her personality. When she was captured by the Crooked Man, she seemed understandably scared and traumatised. History At some point in Elisa's life, she was captured by Blaise, who suspected she might be the reincarnation of his late fiancée, Cheryl. Blaise and his servant Parn locked Elisa in a cage. She waited for them to return, fearing what they might do to her. As the Unnamed Protagonist was looking for their sister Renée, they found Elisa. Elisa begged them to help her, which the protagonist intended to do. But as soon as the protagonist left Elisa alone for a few moments, she was taken from her cage by either Blaise or Parn. They made her put on a wedding dress, as Blaise intended to marry her if she turned out to be the reincarnation of Cheryl. The protagonist next saw Elisa in a chapel, as Blaise put a ring on her finger to test if she was who he was looking for. As Elisa was not the reincarnation of Cheryl, the ring turned her into a lifeless puppet. Elisa's puppet form was next seen in the crooked house, next to many more women whom Blaise's crooked ring had turned into marionettes. The marionette hall later collapsed, burying some of the puppets, Elisa included, under the rubble. It is unknown if she, or the other women, ever came back to life. Relationships * Blaise Morellus (kidnapper, deceased) * Parn (enemy, fate unknown) * Unnamed Protagonist (acquaintance) Trivia * Elisa's name is never mentioned in the game itself but was revealed by Blue Tea Games in an Instagram post. * Elisa's name means ''"consecrated to God". Quotes Quotes by Elisa * "Ahh!!! Don't hurt me!" * "Please get me out of here! Who knows what that creepy man and his servant will do to me when they return?" * "No!" Gallery Character= Victim birdcage.jpg|Elisa in a cage Blaise victim cathedral.jpg|Elisa and Blaise in the chapel Blaise marrying victim.jpg|Zooming in Blaise puts ring on victim.jpg|Blaise puts the ring on Elisa's finger Victim becomes puppet.jpg|Elisa becomes a puppet Blaise after puppet ceremony.jpg|Puppet Elisa on the floor Marionette hall ingame.jpg|Marionette hall with Elisa's puppet present |-|Other images= Victim concept art.jpg|Elisa concept art 10 wallpaper download.png|Marionette hall wallpaper with Elisa's puppet present Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Puppets Category:Unknown Status Category:Cursery